Slipped Away
by Kadzinha
Summary: O dia que você partiu foi o dia que eu percebi que nada mais será igual. [VêxNed]


**Disclaimer: **The Lost World não me pertence... ainda.

**Escritora:** Kadzinha

**Classificação: **K+

**Gênero**: Angst/Romance

**Resumo**: O dia que você partiu foi o dia que eu percebi que nada mais será igual.

**Notas**: Eu ainda não desisti! Vocês vão ter que me aturar... Dedico a fic a Sirius Black (SPOILER) Não era pra ele morrer T.T não eu não leio o livro, fui ver o filme hoje...

_**I miss you  
**Eu sinto saudades de você  
__**I miss you so bad  
**Eu sinto uma saudade horrível  
__**I don't forget you  
**Eu nunca te esquecerei  
__**Oh it's so sad  
**Oh, é tão triste  
__**I hope you can hear me  
**Eu espero que possa me ouvir  
__**I remember it clearly  
**Eu posso me lembrar disto claramente_

_**The day you slipped away  
**O dia que você partiu  
__**Was the day I found  
**Foi o dia que eu percebi que  
__**It won't be the same  
**Nada mais será igual _

**_

* * *

_**

Sllipped Away

-Estou preocupada com ela.

-Eu também.

-O que devemos fazer Challenger?

-Nada Finn.

-Como nada?

-Só o tempo vai curar a dor que ela sente.

Finn olhou a amiga loira na varanda, ela parecia distante, segurava um porta-retrato com a foto _dele_.

Verônica estava assim há dias, comia pouco, não dormia, semblante triste. Estava mal, e tudo era por _ele_. Ele que a deixou, que deixou seus amigos, a casa da árvore e partiu numa jornada que nem ele mesmo sabia para onde o levaria.

Para onde você foi Ned? Você está bem? O que está fazendo? Você... vai voltar?

Tantas e tantas perguntas a fazer para ele, queria o de volta. Se ele voltasse prometia não adiar mais as coisas, iria se declarar. Mesmo que ele opta-se por sua noiva, seu jornal e a vida fora do platô, partiria sabendo o que ele significava para ela.

Saudade, já sentira isso muitas vezes, mas depois que aqueles exploradores perdidos e, principalmente, aquele jornalista havia chego sua vida mudara para melhor e agora o único homem que realmente tinha amado se fora.

Como deveria se sentir?

Primeiro sua mãe, logo depois seu pai e agora Ned.

Não era justo, mas o que poderia esperar? A vida não era justa! Nunca fora e, provavelmente, nunca seria.

-Vou sair, não me esperem para o jantar. – Verônica avisou e, sem esperar resposta, adentrou ao elevador e sumiu da vista de seus amigos.

Andou até uma cachoeira e sentou em uma pedra que havia lá, olhou em volta sorrindo tristemente e começou a escrever no pequeno caderno que trouxe consigo.

_"Não me lembro mais quanto tempo se passou desde que Ned foi embora, parei de contar os dias quando já tinha se passado um ano e só ficava o esperando. Eu estou mal, muito mal. Acho que quem conhecia a Verônica de antes e a Verônica de agora não diria que são a mesma pessoa, sinto que perdi Ned para sempre e não sei porque... só tenho a impressão de que ele não vai voltar, mas tenho a esperança que irá. Estou tão confusa, o que devo fazer? Para onde devo ir? Ele vai voltar? Ele me ama?_

_Tenho tantas saudades, sinto que faria tudo por um ultimo adeus... não. Eu faria tudo por um ultimo adeus._

_Para onde você foi Ned?"_

Uma lágrima percorreu o delicado rosto feminino da loura caindo sobre o diário ainda aberto e borrando um pouco a letra. Fechou o pequeno caderno, o deixou sob a pedra onde antes estava sentada e voltou para a casa da árvore.

**

* * *

**Ele estava voltando, voltando para casa, voltando para o lugar de onde nunca devia ter saído. Estava feliz iria vê-la novamente, iria se declarar, iria ser corajoso e por um fim nisso. 

Passando por uma cachoeira viu em cima de uma pedra um pequeno caderno, resolveu-se por lê-lo.

_"Para onde você foi Ned?"_

Era a letra de Verônica, sorriu internamente...

-Não importa para onde eu fui, o que importa é que eu voltei. Obrigado por esperar.

Só então percebeu uma frase no final da página.

_"Eu te amo Malone."_

-Eu também Verônica.

_**E viveram felizes por muito tempo...**_

_**Fim**_

**

* * *

**Voltei!!! (desvia de tomates, bolinhas de papel, chicletes, T-rex, hellmans com Omega 3, pera aê! Hellm- Quer dizer, T-rex???) T-REX CORRE!!! 

(algumas horas depois...)

Ufa! Me livrei, oxee... A fic tava tão ruim assim é? Desculpa, Verônica e Malone não são um casal muito fácil de se trabalhar e, com certeza, não escrever no ponto de vista de um deles foi bem difícil, tanto é que tive que fazer o pedaço do diário.

Música pertence a Avril Lavigne.

Participe da campanha:

Façam uma autora boboca feliz... Mandem reviews, não sejam cruéis.  
  
Decidam, eu posto uma fic de capitulos que estou fazendo ou não? Vou postar o resumo dela:

_UA - Londres século XXI, a organzação Xang irá dominar a Europa a menos que um certo grupo do F.B.I. interfira, com alguma ajuda extra... (MadXRox, VêXNed, FiXRix)_

**K.BjO's**

**Dutchess.Kad!**


End file.
